


Elysium

by Unmensch



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Deviation From Canon, F/M, Incest, NSFW, Rough Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unmensch/pseuds/Unmensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowery smut between Johan and Nina Fortner/Anna Liebert. NSFW. Character death and incest warnings. A consensual piece. I recommend not reading if you're not a fan of this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW 18+, pairing is Johan/Anna (or Johan/Nina, whichever you prefer.)  
> Nina/Anna names get moved around a lot in this fic.
> 
> Incest and death warnings apply.
> 
> A/N: I do not advocate for incest outside of fiction, and there is nothing underage or non-consensual about this piece of fiction, so please don't twist it that way. If you're not a fan of this pairing, please click away. I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing abilities -- and smut, no less -- so please be gentle. This is my favourite pairing and I'm very sorry. Before anyone says anything yes: it's meant to be kind of over-the-top, melodramatic and flowery. You can even go so far as to say this is all some hallucination with how romanced it is. It's a self-indulgent piece for sure, but I hope interested parties enjoy it nonetheless. :)

  
  
_"I was born to smother you with flowers."_  
  
A line she would repeat in her mind, hoping something would click, make sense, be made clear somehow over time. A string of words stitched together by none other than her own flesh and blood. Her brother. Nina didn't want to remember. Even as he trickled back into her life like a virus, a sickness without a cure, she knows she cannot live in denial forever. Having sent a bullet into his skull the first time, she feels that perhaps given a second chance, she can put an end to his reign of terror.  
  
He's lead Nina straight to him. Suffice to say, there were many obstacles to pass through in order to discover his whereabouts. Johan's messages carried down the grapevine became skewed, but their blood ties couldn't be severed. Not by distance, by riddle, or by man's incompetence. Not for long.  
  
When she finds him, she is taken aback by what she sees: A grandioise set up. Johan has laid himself upon a bed, his hands crossed to his chest like a corpse about to be lowered into the ground. Surrounding the bed are flowers. Endless, dizzying amounts of flowers. Their scents mingle together, flooding the senses with their perfume. Making the air thick.  
  
He looks like a ghost. Nina swears he's already dead when she arrives. Tentatively approaching, handgun in sight as the hand slightly trembles, her breathing picks up. Anxiety building with each silent second that passes between them.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
Voice like silk, cutting through the quiet air. Second only to the soft clacking of her heels on the marble floor.  Johan caused Nina to jump slightly, her fingers winding tighter against the trigger, aiming it directly at him.  
  
"I'm going to shoot you."  
  
The faintest smile creeps up to the corners of his lips.  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
Guilt crashes down upon the shores of her breast, clutching, choking her heart. A cavalcade of emotions seize her. It wasn't fair. Johan is a murderer, cold, cruel, and ruthless, and yet there he lies, amongst beautiful flowers, wishing for death. He deserved worse than death, after all the pain he's caused for others. It makes me ill to think about, and yet...  
  
... He's her brother. Their bonds are bound by blood. Intertwined. Memories of their childhood come flooding back, tormenting her, confounding her with confusion. Placing the top of her hand over her mouth, her defensive stance falters, eyes widening as they fixate on nothing in particular.  
  
He knows exactly what she's feeling in this moment. The nostalgia, the pain, the bittersweet memories that belong to them both.  
  
"Anna." He starts, after allowing her several minutes to reminisce to herself, "Come closer, won't you? I would not want your shot to miss. You can put the gun up to my head if you would prefer."  
  
She's placed both her hands to clutching her head, feeling the sting of tears beginning at the cusp of her eyelids, growing heavy with moisture as they cascade down her hot cheeks.  
  
"I'll kill you--" She sounds so unsure of herself, "--I'll really do it this time!"  
  
Releasing a moan that had been building in his chest, Johan closes his eyes and inhales the fragrance of the flowers that surround him.  
  
"I'm ready to die, Anna. Please kill me."  
  
Rushing over to where he lay, Nina charges forth and climbs atop his body, shoving the barrel of the gun into his forehead as if she were stabbing him with it, holding the pistol with two shaky hands, her teeth grit, her eyes bulging with determination. Oh, he loves how spirited she is! Perhaps now she can finally purge this world of his existence once and for all, as he so longs for death to whisk him away.  
  
... But she can't find it in herself to pull the trigger. Not just yet.  
  
"Why--Why, Johan?! Why did you kill all those people?! They helped us, they cared for us...! Things could have been alright, things could have worked out...! Why?!"  
  
Her emotions take hold of her once carnal inhibitions, the ones that begged her to squeeze the trigger, burst his brains all over the alabaster sheets and colourful array of flora. Johan opens his eyes, a full moon illumating his divine features, giving Johan an otherworldly prescence in the darkness.  
  
"Love is an illusion, Anna. Your feelings are deceiving you. I learned this a long time ago. Somewhere deep down inside you know that I am right. Everything works towards it's demise. Human. Animal. There is no meaning to existence. We're all meant to die."  
  
She shouts back in response, "--No! Love is real, Johan. Love, sadness, anger, it's all real! You're not a machine, and neither am I. No one is devoid of feeling, no matter how much you dehumanize them, no matter how little you see, it's--These things, they're valid. I--"  
  
She starts, feeling more tears threatening to spill forth.  
  
"--I love you. I've always loved you. You're my brother. You're everything to me. But the things you have done--They're unforgivable!"  
  
After some silence, Johan closes his eyes once more.  
  
"Then kill me. Release me from this world. There will be no more deaths by my hand. You will be free of me. Our suffering will end here. Tonight. You and I."  
  
_Our suffering. Tonight. You and I. Does he...?!_  
  
Did he anticipate Nina to kill herself alongside him?  
  
It's his statement about death and love that ring out to her sense of reason. Burrowing further, it taps into her heart and causes her emotions to catch a whirlwind of questions and answers. It's as if he's alluding that he's never felt love, or that love, as a concept, means nothing. It hurts her. _Didn't he love her...? They were so close, before..._  
  
"Johan. I-- I love you. I've always loved you... And I... I don't want to kill you."  
  
She's not sure about her last statement, but she's following a stream of consciousness within.  
  
"I want to show you what it is I feel for you. Maybe. Just. Maybe. You can understand what sort of place I'm coming from."  
  
Lowering her weapon, Nina leans forward and plants a kiss to his cold lips. With her eyes open, she watches as his eyes slowly open up, like the buds of a rose flourishing in the summertime, the details of his blue hues brilliant and crystaline. In any other light, his eyes reflected a brutal coldness, but not at this particular moment. They simultaneously feel lost in each others gaze as their lips press against one another.  
  
As she mashes her full lips to his, she forces herself to close her eyes. Johan returns the sentiment as much as she presents to him, and nothing more. He is neither hungry for her kiss, nor is he stoic and unresponsive. The response he gives is somehow reassuring to her, so she continues, experimentally probing with her tongue. Johan tilts his head slightly to give her further access, parting his lips and searching out with the soft pink organ, towards the depths of her mouth. She retreats, he retreat. She probes, he probes. Mirrored motions.  
  
Her hand lets go of the gun, leaving it to sit at the edge of the bed. It's forgotten.  
  
Unable to suppress a moan, the sound of her own pleasure puts her on edge. Scrutiny. Guilt. Perverseness. She doesn't want to feel disgusting, nor does she want him to think less of her, and yet, she's aware of just how wrong this really is. She wonders if Johan feels the same way, or if he feels anything at all.  
  
There's a twinge of sensation building between her legs that she tries to block out of her mind. Nina can't tell, but Johan is experiencing the same sensation. A noise escapes his mouth and enters hers, and she feels that pulsating rush hit the centre of her thighs. Exciting. Vulgar. Dangerous. Yet, she wants more.  
  
Finally, she breaks their kiss by pulling away and catching her precious breath. Their eyes open, peering into one another. It's almost uncanny. They look so much alike.  
  
"Johan." She is unsure how to proceed with words.  
  
"Anna." He replies, sounding less bemused as she did.  
  
The smoothness of his gentle voice, mixed with his air of confidence, Nina feels her cheeks reddening. He did not move to shove or strike, to berate or scold her for her behaviour. He returned her physical affections thusfar, and so she wondered just how far would he allow her to explore? It would be the first time in so long that the two had become intimate with the other. When they were children, long discussions were held, introspections that children their age were unable to comprehend having. They forged a deep connection that was never explored physically. Until now.  
  
Nina presses her hands to his shoulders, giving them a squeeze.  
  
"I love you. I don't know what else to say. I love you, and I wish for you to stop this, this... Suicidal, murderous crusade of yours. You say love isn't real, but I can show you. I want to convince you."  
  
Johan remains in his position, his hands still folded to his chest. He smiles.  
  
"I love you too. That is why we must die together. Here. Tonight."  
  
"No. I'm not going not die, and neither will you. I want... I need... I..."  
  
Falling short with her words, she kisses him again. She's rough with him this time, bundling his jacket and turtleneck in her fists, assaulting him with her lips. He returns the gesture with as much fervour as she presents to him, their soft moans colliding with one another in their mouths. As she jerked him towards her, he jerked back, causing her to roll onto her side, turning over along with her.  
  
Nina's legs arched up, entwining with his. Her curled fingers rake harmless against the back of his neck, trying to close off as much space between them as possible. Johan's hands reach up to cup her face. Every action had an equal reaction. It's as if they complimented each other, and it filled her with much splendour, eager to continue onward.  
  
Wrapping her legs around one of his thighs, she grinds against him, her pattern-printed skirt rustles against his perfectly ironed slacks, trying to knead against him to pleasure herself through her panties. In such a position, her knee was giving Johan friction, making him more and more erect with each thrust. They muttered each others names in-between kisses, until finally Nina branches away from their now mutually swollen lips and down to his neck, nuzzling away the clothing that hid his flesh.  
  
Johan emits an ' _Ahh_ ' craning his head upwards, giving Nina access to his sensitive neck. Veins bulged and throbbed with blood, distributing throughout his system, as Nina clamped down with her hot mouth and teeth, biting and sucking on the flesh. His hands drift down to her hips and proceed to dig his fingers into her, pulling her towards his own thrusting motion.  
  
After some deliberation, Nina requests that the two undress. Johan is reluctant at first, but after seeing her strip away her clothing, he is much more compliant to do so himself. With their clothing discarded, Nina directs him onto his back, getting a look at his body through the moonlit window. He is immaculate, like a figure carved from granite. _Perfection._  
  
Johan sighs as she runs her soft hands down the length of his body, he takes in the sight of her feminine physique, her supple curves, pert breasts and lithe figure. His hands, becoming warmer by the passing minutes, rest at her hips. Just as she had given him a firm grip at his shoulders, he belatedly returned the favour by squeezing her there. How blessed he feels, to be given such an intimate view into his lover, by her own admission. Johan would never seize her against her will. She was much too precious to him. She was, and is, an extension of himself.  
  
"I want to become one with you." She states, feeling bold. She prays he feels the same.  
  
"As do I, Anna."  
  
With her heart fluttering nervously in it's cage, she leans down and takes one of his nipples into her mouth. Johan arches his back in response, allowing her to feast upon his flesh. She can be as demure or as greedy as she pleases. He would not chide her for indulging in him. His body and blood, a meal for the only one he deemed worthy. His beloved sister.  
  
Humming an ' _Mmm_ ' in her mouth, delighting at the small nub becoming hard, reacting to her warm saliva one minute to the bite of the cold air the next. Giving the hardness a departing lick, she moves to the next one, feeling his erection standing at full length against her heated thighs. Sensing that her hands are warm enough, using one to prop herself up above him, she reaches down with her free hand and cups his testicles, kneading them in her palm. Johan's mouth opens, whimpering her name in between gasps. Her breath hitches, her heart skips a couple of beats, the butterflies in her belly bleat and bat their wings, both frightened and aroused by his reactions.  
  
_Monsters cut from the same cloth. One of hope, the other of death. A yin and yang joining through their bodies, but there's something more that connects, resounding within the twins. Something sacreligious, unspeakable..._  
  
They are without true names. How they wandered the windswept world, seeking greener pastures, to the point of exhaustion. Where Johan cut his losses of hope and wonder, Anna faded in a slumber of unconsciousness. Truly the moment where they branched off, and the world sought to keep them separated. That was not the case tonight. Reunited, the two explore each other, discovering the small recesses of each others bodies, reveling as the other gasps and moans, keens and thrusts, rolling atop one another amongst the lush flowers that welcome the two with soft, plush petals.  
  
That is, until Johan rolls Anna onto her back, she cries out, feeling the thorns of the roses digging into her skin. Johan smirks in the shadows of the room, as he had previously had the very same thorns tearing his flesh in the same way, as he had silently endured them. They shared the pain, the blood that spilled from the minor abrasions and cuts. Delicious.  
  
Her hands search for his body, Nina's finely trimmed nails clutching his shoulders and peeling scratches up and down his back, giving him the marks of a lover in the throes of passion. Her sex presses against his length, slick and inviting. Johan experimentally reaches up to her breasts, but she twitches at the touch and covers her chest with her arms.  
  
"No... Not there..."  
  
Johan retracts, respecting her wishes. He would not explore where she did not want. Propping himself up with the hand instead, the other reaches down to his member and strokes himself, pulling his sheath back and forth along his length, slowly pleasuring himself, as to not appear too eager, but wanting to maintain his erection.  
  
"... Inside..." Anna mutters, redirecting her hands to his belly, further south to where he stroked himself, showing him that she still cares about this moment, regardless of her denial of his previous touches. She hopes her refusal hadn't discouraged him. She's relieved to see his face flush, a glint of life, desire sparked within him. Where he once occupied this bed as a corpse, he now moved and expressed himself as a living, breathing, loving man. Her brother. Oh, the things she wanted to do to him to express her gratitude, and yet, Johan sought to show her that he considered them equals. There was as much given as was received.  
  
"I want to become one with you." His statement was more of a question, wanting permission, encouragement. Their love always had to be mutually matched.  
  
Their bodies ached to be joined. Anna reaches between her legs and spreads her flower for him, motioning for him to enter her by guiding him with her fingers. Johan understands her body language completely, as he cautiously, slowly enters her. She whines at the cutting thorns, twisting her body to escape the pain of the flowers, as well as the stretching sensation below. Johan doesn't want to hurt her. Not in a sadistic manner. He knows that his girth will be accompanied by some pain. That was natural. Neither of them had lost their virginity.  
  
Johan lowers himself to her body, closing off the space between them, hugging himself close to her in a loving embrace, cherishing her scent intermixing with the fragrant flowers surrounding them, his hips jarring forth at an angle relative to her body beneath him. Her legs wrap around his hips, pulling him completely into her sex. Her velvet walls register his length, contracting around him, her body consuming all he has to offer her.  
  
To her, he is divine. The devil, and yet, celestial. Anna meets his thrusts in time with her own, her arms mimicking the same as her legs, pulling herself as close to him as possible, but separating to bend her back, whenever he hits that spot, deep inside of her. Johan nestles into the crook of her neck and mutters in his angelic voice.  
  
"I never want to leave you. I want to stay inside you forever. We belong together as one."  
  
Anna coos happily, planting kisses to his jawline, various sighs and mewlings to express her pleasure, her thighs shudder as the hilt of his member continues to hit against her arousal, grounding against one another. Slow, hard, deliberate. He's so devoted to pleasuring her, she hopes he'll find his release along with her, to share the moment of their orgasm together. Neither of them has felt this much pleasure before. It was all so overwhelming.  
  
"Johan--!" Anna cries out, quickening the pace, "I'm--! I'm--!"  
  
With his thrusts becoming rougher, Johan similarly whines, "Anna--!"  
  
They utter each others names between gasps and shallow breaths, as Anna's insides quake and clench, overflowing pearl flooding from within her, overtaking her core, a climax that causes her to cry out at the top of her lungs, cutting lines through Johan's bare back as her body stiffens and spasms below him.  
  
Johan, who had kept his face buried in her neck, pulls away, his thrusts were focused less on how deep he could penetrate her, instead changes his pace to a quicker, rapid motion. He feels a sensation resembling death originating at the base of his spine and rushing out his body, etherial, feels almost out-of-body when he reaches the peak of his orgasm. Johan topples over the threshold of his release, bucking into Anna as far as he can, filling her with a white hot bliss that racked his entire body.  
  
The twins, slick with sweat from one another, hurriedly trying to catch their breath. Johan pulls away, but does not unsheath from her, even as he softens. Anna reaches out with her hands to try and keep him close to her, but she can't reach him. She forces herself to sit up, in order to work her hands back onto his body and pull him down with her, onto his side, where she lay opposite.  
  
Anna buries her face into his chest, curling up against him. His member slides out of her body, but the closeness of the here and now resonates just as strongly as when he was penetrating her, despite the teeth of the roses digging into their skin. It doesn't seem to bother them anymore. Anna feels her insides coated with his love, as it begins to secrete out of her like a flowing river.  
  
"Johan." She sighs, smiling when she feels his arms wrap around her.  
  
"Anna." Sighing just the same, keeping her close to him.  
  
"Do you see now? How much I truly love you? Don't you see how important it is to know that somebody loves you?"  
  
As his hands slide up her back, one hand massaging her scalp, her soft blonde locks sliding between his fingers, as his other hand begins to return the favour of scratching her back. She arches and makes a pained sound.  
  
"Love is a prelude to death. You and I must die together. That is true love. Pain and pleasure. In the end..." He trails, feeling her squirm and struggle against him, "... The only answer is death. Quite simple, Anna. Death. You cannot deny it any longer. It is inevitable."  
  
She pulls away, outstretching her arms, the petals of the flowers falling atop her. A weightless beauty that Johan constructed for her now seemed... Heavy... Suffocating--  
  
" _We're going to die, and it's going to be beautiful. We belong together. In death, we will be one._ "  
  
_She can't breathe--- He can't breathe---_  
  
  
"I was born to smother you with flowers."


End file.
